


Change of Blood

by Book_Bunny



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, T'hy'la, Transporter Malfunction, Vulcan, Vulcan James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Bunny/pseuds/Book_Bunny
Summary: Due to a transporter malfunction durning a rescue mission, James Kirk is severely altered. From red to green, now he's Vulcan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trading red for green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073332) by [DabbleInDrabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble). 
  * Inspired by [Trading red for green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073332) by [DabbleInDrabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble). 



> I tend to be slow to update and for that I apologize. I'll try to remeber to update regularly but life gets in the way so I can't promise anything.

The USS Enterprise was in route to the colony of New Vulcan with a cargo hold and shuttle bay filled with supplies for the colonists. They were carrying everything from food rations to virtually every type of crop growing seed, blankets and clothes to building materials and construction equipment. It was common knowledge that Vulcans prided themselves on being self-sufficient and self-reliant (though they'd never admit to having pride as that was an emotion and Vulcans don't have emotions). Having to rely on the charity and generosity of the other members of the Federation was no doubt starting to bother them. Kirk had been, despite what his communication officer thought, very concerned about the Vulcan people being even more uncomfortable than they no doubt already were. But Spock, once he had learned that Kirk was genuinely interested in the well being of his people, had assured Kirk that the supplies they were delivering would go a long way to helping the remaining 15,000 Vulcans become an independent people once again. Knowing this made the mission even more important to Kirk than before. He was determined that this mission was going to go as smoothly as it could.

“Captain, I'm picking up a distress signal...” Uhura started before gasping with her eyes wide, “It's in Vulcan!”

“Uhura locate the origin of that signal! Sulu, be prepared to lock onto those coordinates as soon as you have them.” Kirk ordered before pressing a button on his chair that connected him to the engine room, “Scotty, have those engines ready to jump to a high warp.”

“Aye Cap'n.” Scotty responded before he closed the channel.

“Coordinates received and entered Captain.” Sulu stated.

“Warp factor 7 Mr. Sulu.” Kirk commanded.

The Enterprise jumped forward at its third highest speed. Less than five minutes later when the Enterprise dropped out of warp, a very battered freighter ship came into view. And near by it was what looked like an Orion Pirate ship.

“That freighter belongs to the colony.” Spock stated, his face blank of emotion as always. The only sign of his anger was a stiffening of his shoulders and the tightening of his grip on the railing behind his chair. These pirates were obviously seeking to make a large profit off of the dangerously low numbers of Vulcans which was now perhaps the rarest of species.

 _This is a problem! There's so few Vulcans left as it is. Any further losses would be devastating to a people who've already lost so much._ Kirk thought in alarm. “Go to Red Alert! Mr Spock! Run a scan of both ships. Find out how many Vulcans are on each. Lieutenant Uhura! Hail the Vulcan freighter and have them start beaming all remaining crew and personnel over to us to prevent further losses.” Kirk ordered, “Bones!” he called after connecting to Sick Bay, “Prepare to take on an as of yet unknown number of Vulcans who are likely in need of medical attention.”

“Dammit Jim!” Bones cursed, “I'll be ready. But you better have an explanation ready for me when this is done!” The doctor then turned around and started barking orders at the medical staff before the connection was closed.

“Captain. Nine Vulcan life signs remain on the freighter. Twenty two on the slaver ship.” Spock reported.

“Alright.” Kirk punched a button on his chair and made an announcement to the entire ship, “I want a fully armed away team of security officers waiting for Mr. Spock and myself in transporter room 2. Kirk out.” Kirk commanded before rising from his chair and heading to the turbolift. “Mr. Sulu you have the con.”

“Yes sir.”

Spock quickly joined Kirk in the lift. He looked the other man over. Those blue eyes, which Spock considered exotic as nearly everyone on Vulcan That Was had brown eyes, were hardened in anger towards those who were threatening Spock’s people. He knew after serving with the man for nearly eight months that an angry Kirk ment business.

 _Jim never ceases to surprise me in his desire to protect my people._ Spock found himself thinking as they exited the lift and made their way to the transporter room. As they walked Spock found his mind wandering to thoughts about how if Kirk were Vulcan in pre-Surakien times, he most likely would've been the leader of a band of warriors and would've had his pick of any male for his shield brother and bondmate. Thinking of a Vulcan Kirk taking another male as his bondmate caused a wave of jealousy to rush though Spock nearly making him growl aloud.

 _James is mine. No other's. Only mine!_ A voice in his mind growled. That voice shocked Spock. _Jim is not mine._ He thought. _Not yet_. The voice responded, _But he is T'hy'la and he is mine._ Seeing nine Vulcans, a third of which had severe injuries, being escorted by some of the medical staff to Sick Bay forced Spock to snap out of it and focus. Those troubling thoughts would have to wait until Spock was able to meditate.

The pair entered the transporter room to find the armed security team Kirk requested waiting for them. Kirk grabbed his phaser, set it to the highest level of stun available, and then joined the waiting officers on the transporter pad. Spock quickly joined him after arming himself. Kirk gave the order to energize and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that rhis was an extremely quick update, but this will be far from the norm. I actully had both the first and second chapters already writen and posted on another site so I was able to get both of them up here today.

Upon materialising on the slaver ship, the landing party opened fire on the pirates. Once all the pirates in that room were down for the count, Kirk gave the orders to locate and rescue all twenty two captive Vulcans. Leaving even one behind, dead or alive, was not an option. The remaining family of any deceased Vulcan deserved the right to give them a proper burial. But Kirk would do everything in his power to prevent the need for any burials. He believed that the Vulcan people had suffered enough as it was. And his crew wholeheartedly agreed with him.

After the orders were given, the landing party split into pairs and began the search for the Vulcans. Naturally, Spock went with his captain. It was after all the First Officer's duty to protect the captain even at the cost of their own lives. Spock took his duties very seriously. It had absolutely _ nothing _ to do with his highly inappropriate infatuation with his captain. No sir.

As Kirk and Spock were running down the halls of the ship, the six members of the security team broke off in their pairs and went down separate halls. They were on the hunt for the missing Vulcans and to take out any and all pirates they encountered. Spock was able to safely unleash some of his anger for the situation on the pirates. Before too long, alarms started blaring throughout the corridors of the ship. 

“Looks like they know we're here.” Kirk joked.

“Is now truly l the best time for your Terrain hummer Captain?” Spock asked as he kept pace with Kirk.

Kirk simply laughed before shooting a pirate who came running at him, “Probably not. But that sort of thing has never stopped me before.” 

“As you say sir.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Spock saw Kirk shake his head in fond exasperation with a fleeting smile on his lips. Spock felt a surge of pleasure go through him as he always did when he made his captain smile. But when he felt Kirk pull him to the ground to prevent him from getting hit by the enemy's phaser fire, Spock had to force himself to focus on the task at hand.

“Where do you think they're keeping the captive Vulcans?” Kirk asked as he returned fire.

“The scans taken before our beaming over indicated that half of the captured Vulcans are located in the ship's cargo hold, the other half appeared to be in the ship's brig.” Spock reported as he dropped another two of the pirates.

“Why would any of them be in the brig? That doesn't make sense.” Kirk growled.

“I hypothesize that they may have attempted to fight back against their captors.” Spock replied as the final pirate in the hall dropped to the ground.

“I guess that that makes sense...” Kirk trailed off before grabbing his communicator, “Kirk to Lt. Williams.”

“Lt.Williams here captain.” the voice of one of the landing party's security officers came through.

“Lt. The scans we took before beaming over showed that the captive Vulcans are split evenly between the cargo bay and the brig. Mr. Spock and myself aren't too far from the brig. We'll take care of freeing the Vulcans there. You and the others focus on the cargo bay.” Kirk ordered before closing the communicator. 

As the cargo hold was the closest to the transporter room and furthest from the bridge, those eleven Vulcans were the first to be rescued. Once the security officers made absolutely certain that all eleven of those Vulcans had been safely beamed over to the Enterprise and in the capable hands of Dr. McCoy, they quickly started on their way back to their captain. Unfortunately, the six red shirts were met by an obstacle. The pirates were not at all pleased to have their precious and hard won cargo taken from them. Naturally a fight broke out between the six red shirts and the pirates. That fight delayed the security officers’ arrival at the brig.


End file.
